El detective y el doctor
by Strascream
Summary: el Doctor ha decidido dar otro tiempo a solas a sus queridos suegros. Entonces, dejándo elegir a la TARDIS, aterriza en Londres donde se reencuentra con una cara conocida: un "asesor policiaco"...


-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-le preguntó el Doctor a su eterna acompañante: la TARDIS. A fin de cuentas, era ella la que elegía el camino. Está solo emitió uno de sus característicos sonidos acompañados del movimiento del cilindro verde que se encontraba en la base del panel de control.

-Bueno, que podemos ver.-dijo el viajero del tiempo saliendo de la puerta. Se encontraba en algún barrio bajo de Londres.

-Ah, Londres.-dijo el Doctor con júbilo.-Se puede saborear ese aire británico…

Decidió irse a caminar (mejor dicho correr) por allí a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Una de sus reglas: solo viaja a lugares interesantes.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se le empezó a hacer familiar. Claro, conocía Gran Bretaña de punta a punta pero este barrio se le hacía más familiar que los demás, como si hubiese tenido alguna experiencia especial en él.

Fue entonces cuando a su mente la asaltó la imagen de un excéntrico detective con la mente de un ejército de genios y a su asistente, que en si se podía definir como todo lo contrario.

-Ah, sí, Sherlock y John. Como olvidar al "dúo dinámico" del siglo XIX.-dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

Fue allí cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una puerta que portaba "221b".

-Veré quien vive allí.-dijo el Doctor. Uso el destornillador para poder entrar. No mucho había cambiado, incluso cuando vió la habitación de huéspedes parecía una copia de cuando había visto a Holmes por primera vez. Claro, había ciertos toques que delataban que era del siglo 21 (alguien había dejado una latop y un teléfono que apenas tenían un par de años de atraso).

Fue entonces cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Trato de esconderse, pero al no ver ningún lugar simplemente decidió sentarse y actuar con naturalidad. De seguro solo sería un amigo de quien sea que se hospedará aquí y solo tendría que usar el papel psíquico.

Por una puerta, llegó un hombre alto, delgado, con un abrigo negro, que casi combinaba con su despeinado y rizado cabello castaño oscuro. Estaba acompañado por alguien de cabello claro, un poco más bajo y un traje que demostraba que acababa de encontrase en algún evento importante. Al parecer iban discutiendo.

-Solo te digo que no tienes que ponerte a deducir a cada persona que ves. Es una fiesta, no la escena de un crimen.-le iba diciendo el más bajo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Mi cabeza tiene una capacidad limitada (como todas) así que me concentraré no solo en olvidar las deducciones hechas en la fiesta, sino la conversación que estamos teniendo ¿de que hablábamos, John?

¿John? Recordaba lo suficiente para relacionar ese nombre con el del Dr. Watson. Pero, de seguro solo era una coincidencia.

-No te pongas así, Sherlock.-dijo el llamado John. ¿Sherlock? Bueno, eso ya era suficiente. Era hora der hacer preguntas. Se levantó de la silla tan rápido como si hubiese saltado y dijo:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los hombres solo le respondieron apuntándole con armas que (a pesar de ser de diferentes modelos) eran fabricación del ejército británico.

-Oh, lo siento, olvidé presentarme. Doctor Smith.-dijo el Doctor sacando el papel psíquico.

John bajó el arma.

-En verdad, perdóneme, doctor Smith, creíamos que era un intruso. Yo soy John Watson.-dijo el veterano.

-No te estarás creyendo lo que dice alguien que saca una tarjeta en blanco ¿Eh, John?-dijo Sherlock.

"Ah, claro" pensó el Doctor. Era cuando recordaba que el papel psíquico no afectaba a gente con inteligencia superior. Al menos ya sabía que el hombre que se encontraba en frente suyo era Sherlock Holmes y no alguien que llevase su nombre. Ahora lo que debía averiguar era ¿Cómo lo estaba viendo parado en su antiguo piso y no como cenizas siendo esparcidas?

-Está bien. Debí haber recordado que esto no afecta a mentes como las del gran Sherlock Holmes.-dijo el doctopr guardándose la identificación con características mentales.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Ni siquiera Lestrade me reconoce como parte del cuerpo de policía.-dice Sherlock, experimentado un (extraño) aturdimiento.

¿No me recuerdas? ¿El Doctor?-dijo el viajero temporal, extrañado de que su viejo camarada no lo reconozca.

Sherlock rebuscó en su mente un momento.

-¿El doctor? ¿Qué te trae aquí?-Sherlock de repente cambia su personalidad a una que se espera de un viejo amigo (algo que deja ciertamente aturdido a John).

-Bueno, he dejado a mis suegros un tiempo a solas, mi esposa anda paseando por allí y mi querida nave quería que viniera, así que aquí estoy. ¿Pero como es que no has muerto?

De repente el semblante de amistad de Sherlock se destrozó y sus pedazos fueron barridos por uno de frialdad.

-Siéntate. Prepararé algo de té.-dijo el detective con un tono igual de frío que su semblante.

Una vez que la típica bebida británica estuvo preparada y los tres presentes con una taza en la mano cada uno, Sherlock se dispuso a contar su historia.

-Sucedió la última vez que te fuiste. Cuando la TARDIS se estaba yendo, llegó Moriarty. Sacó alguna especie de aparato extraño y "absorbió" (o al menos eso pareció lo que hizo) la sombra que quedaba de la TARDIS cuando se terminara de desmaterializar. Tratamos de perseguirlo pero un tirador al servicio de Moriarty casi nos mata. Tuvimos que huir.

"Unos días después yo estaba en otro de mis letargos entre casos. Estuve mirando el reloj **todo** el día. Entonces, de repente, las agujas se empezaron a mover atrás. Solo unos momentos, pero durante esos momentos pude sentir como rejuvenecía a la edad que me ves tener ahora. Luego, las agujas comenzaron a correr hacia adelante 5 veces a la velocidad a la que habían ido hacía atrás. De repente se veía como las épocas empezaban a pasar (a una velocidad impresionante, creo que se merecería decir). Casi podía ver como pasaban las décadas en números. 1890, 1900, 1910…

"Fue cuando desperté en un viejo apartamento. se veía que no había vivido a nadie allí desde hace meses. Junto a mí se encontraba un título de propiedad que demostraba que el edificio me pertenecía. Salí y vi que tenía correo. Era una solicitud de trabajo como colaborador de la policía.

"Me adapté a la nueva era con rapidez. Debería decir que este siglo es mejor que el antepasado, excepto por el calentamiento global. Traté de encontrar a John, pero solo se le veía en una página de carácter militar. Descubrí que era cirujano en Afganistán. Así que decidí esperar a que volviera. Una vez que eso sucedió, hicimos como si nos hubiésemos encontrado por primera vez, parecía una copia de nuestro primer encuentro en aquel laboratorio en el siglo XIX. Fue entonces, cuando ya estábamos en el 221b, discutimos la situación. Al parecer Moriarty consiguió "arrastrar" a personas específicas de sus zonas horarias y traerlas aquí. Contactamos con Lestrade y resultó que él también estaba consciente del "viaje" que habíamos tenido."

-En resumen, el "napoleón del crimen" arrastro a la mismísima novela de Conan Doyle al siglo XXI.-dijo el Doctor.-Parece algo más del estilo del Amo de la Tierra de Ficción.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Watson.

-Larga historia.-dijo el Doctor.

* * *

Jim Moriarty estaba sentado debajo de una sombrilla en la terraza de un café tomando una taza de té. En contraste con su impecable vestuario, estaba sentado frente a un hombre vestido exclusivamente con ropas negras, típicas de alguien que lleva cierto tiempo usándolas, acompañado con un cabello rubio despeinado.

-No entiendo porque insistes en ir a tomar un café en medio de tanta gente.-dijo el rubio.

-Se supone que nadie sabe que existes.-dijo Jim.-Además yo soy el que paga la cuenta.-añadió dándole a lo poco que quedaba del filete para dos personas que había ordenado.-A pesar de tu impecable talento para lo que haces, comes como animal.

-Es un problema.-dijo el rubio.

-Solo estaba recalcando un punto, Jonathan.-dijo Jim.-El dinero es irrelevante cuando tienes acceso a todas las cuentas bancarias del mundo.

-¿Si puedes tomar tanto dinero como quieras, por qué pedirme a mí que te ayude si puedes pedírselo a cualquier sicario que incluso podría hacerlo gratis, solo por trabajar para el gran asesor criminal James Moriarty?-le preguntó Jonathan.

-Tu y yo nos parecemos ¿Sabes?-dijo Jim.-Los dos tenemos cierto rencor especial a una persona en específico. Queremos hacer lo sufrir, pedir piedad, queremos tirarlo de su trono de superioridad y ver su cara sangrante al estrellársele la cara contra el suelo, rogándonos piedad, y reírnos viendo su expresión de frustración y horror cuando se la neguemos.

Jonathan simplemente sonrió, dándole la razón a su interlocutor.

-Podría hacer yo solo, como dices, pero prefiero ser educado y dejarte tomar partido en este divertido juego de ajedrez. La cuenta.-añadió Jim mientras que un mesero se acercaba para dársela.-Y por cierto.-dijo Jim, dirigiéndose al mesero.-Limpia esto.-finalizó, mirando los restos de carne y jugo de la misma en la mesa.-Y tendrás esto.-y le pasó un par de billetes de 100 libras como propina.


End file.
